Nightmare
by Tibidee
Summary: Haunting his mind, a dream he dare not tell a soul. PLEASE R&R!


Haunting his mind, a dream he dare not tell a soul.  
  
Coldness swept over him, stealing away his very breath. He remained paralysed in the graveyard starring down at the boy he could not save.  
  
A terrible hiss, in the darkness, called to him as a swift breeze soared by his face. He turned in that direction and could see the mist build up. His eyes narrowed as he tried to spot what lay hidden beyond the fog. He heard something; something that sounded like his name. Fear was taking over as though a great blanket was thrown on top of him. He tried to move his legs and they unglued themselves from underneath. They began to walk in the direction of the fog build-up. His walk turned into a run as he bolted across the grass covered ground. He came to a stop as two figures came into view; they were tombstones. His heart froze and his emerald green eyes welled up with tears as he read the names of his father and mother. Out of the grave came his mother's screams for mercy; the boy knelt down and wept into his mother's grave. He looked over at his father's and heard his cries of bravery. The man fought against the dark lord in the defence of his wife and son. The boy cried as the man was defeated to his death.  
  
A familiar voice called to him again. He turned around and caught a glimpse of a great black dog. He shook his head in disbelief of what he had seen, for the man he had thought of as a second father, was dead. But his name was heard again though much clearer. The boy stood, wiping his tear-streaked face. A man emerged from the mist; there was a scruffy look to him. The distinct, familiar, sound of his name was heard again though the boy now knew it came from the man. The man approached and the boy could now make out his face. It was his godfather.  
  
The boy ran to his godfather but as he got nearer and nearer, the man slowly disappeared.  
  
The chill of the night air and the stillness around him sent a creeping shiver up his spine.  
  
As he tried to figure out where he was, his heart ached and pounded as though it was surfacing. He couldn't help it any more. He couldn't stop himself. He just ran; ran from all his worries and pains. He kept going and going, thinking about his best friends. He loved them and always looked forward to going back to Hogwarts to see them. They gave him hope and comfort and were there for him when he needed them the most. Why weren't they here now? He needed them. He continued to run, now trying to forget his friends and everything within his life. Something pushed into the back of his mind that he couldn't stop. He had to remember  
  


* * *

  
His mother's laughs filled his ears as he remembered an event that happened so long ago. It was the night evil entered his life.  
  
His mother hovered over him as a swaying motion was taking place. He was in his crib and his mother tickled his foot playfully. He giggled and she smiled.  
  
"Mamma!" the boy made a motion with his hands that he wanted to be picked up.  
  
"Okay sweetie," the sweetness of her voice tickled his ear as he was lifted into his mothers' arms.  
  
He teasingly tugged at her red hair and they both laughed as she playfully tugged at his ear. She held him close and whispered, "I love you sweetie and I won't let anything happen to you." Just as she said this her husband walked into the room. He couldn't resist jokingly adding to his wife's remark, "Oh, come now Hun, if we did that we wouldn't be fair to the boy. He wouldn't know what a girlfriend was." He smiled charminly as his beautiful wife rolled her eyes. The man walked over to her and gently kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and turned to him.  
  
"Love, would you mind putting your son to bed tonight? I have a few things on my mind that I need to get done."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The baby was handed over to his father. He lightly kissed his son's forehead and watched his wife leave the room. He dressed his son in his blue pyjamas and layed him down in his crib.  
  
As he was saying goodnight to his son the sound of a crash came from the hallway downstairs. The man stood up listening intently. He heard walking and a smash. Then the noise stopped. "Hunny?" he yelled. "What happened?" There was no reply.  
  
He ran out of the room and made his way through the hallway and found his wife at the end of the hall looking down the stairs; she wasn't moving and her face was as pale as a ghost. "What's going on?" He whispered. His wife pointed down the stairs. The door was shattered to pieces all over the floor. The sound of footsteps were heard coming from the downstairs hall.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" her whisper quivered.  
  
The man shook his head and curiously gazed down at the door.  
  
"Do you think it could be 'him'?" she stressed the word as though it was death.  
  
"I - I - don't know. I hope not," his voice was shaky and he was clearly as frightened as his wife. He took out his wand and pointed it down the stairs.  
  
The sturr downstairs persisted as the 'thing', whatever it was, continued to search.  
  
The man looked at his wife and in that split glance the woman knew what he wanted her to do. She knew she had to obey but she didn't want to leave her husband's side. At that moment the call of their son for his mother confirmed it and the noise downstairs stopped. The woman wasn't sure if the 'thing' had heard the call of her baby but hoped it hadn't. She ran to his room and in a quick look back at her husband who starred back at her she mouthed 'I love you' and he mouthed back 'I love you too'. She added, 'Be careful' and he returned, 'I will.'  
  
The door shut silently behind her and she walked over to her son who looked at her and giggled. She picked him up and hugged him. The strong courageous voice of her husband began to speak.  
  
"Who's there?" The footsteps stayed silent. The man was quiet for a moment awaiting an answer. "Who's there?" Still nothing. No noise, no voice. The woman listened in wondering what her husband would do next. "I'm warning you." The floor squeaked bellow them though the footsteps still did not persist. The man slowly decended the stairs searching around the room bellow. As his eyes moved upward, something was stairing down at him. Red eyes, peircing his very soul. "NOOOOO!!!!" came the trembling scream of the man.  
  
Crashes were heard every where from the bedroom that contained his wife and son. The woman unlocked the door and came running down the hall and stopped half-way down the stairs. The site she saw was unbearible. She was going to scream. Her husband was being torture right before her very eyes by the horrible cloaked figure that laughed. His voice chilling her blood to ice. The creature had heard the woman come down the stairs and turned to point his wand at her. Her husband lay limply on the ground with his head tilted forward.  
  
She screamed and tears came pouring down her ashen face. Her son cried louder than he ever had in his life. Clearly the boy knew his father was dead.  
  
She ran up the stairs and into her son's room as the horrible creature followed. She slamed the door shut and locked it though, she knew, it wouldn't help. She kissed the boy one last time and set him in his crib, tears still pouring down her cheeks. The door was blasted open and she stood in front of her child's crib as though protecting it. The creature stood in the door frame, its red eyes fierce with hatred and pointed its wand at the woman. She shed her last tear as the creature bellowed a word. A word that killed. A bright green light erupted from the wand and the woman lay motionless on the floor. The boy's cry came close to a scream as he stared down at his mother's dead body. The horrible creature pointed his wand at the child and bellowed the same word. The green light erupted from the wand once more and cut the boy's forehead leaving a slit shaped as lightning bolt. The baby continued to cry as the creature was frozen to the spot. It stayed silent for a moment, clearly shocked. The boy's cry softened as the pain on his forehead slowly subsided. He looked up at his preditor who stared back.  
  
The creature dropped his wand. A pain seemed to start up in his hand and slowly travelled through his body. It screamed and backed up out of the room and looked onece more at the boy who lived. It would remember that boy, till the day he died. The creature's last hissing words were, "Not p - possible  
  


* * *

  
... It was strange how the boy knew every detail as though it was just yesterday. It was as though he was a ghost in the past, watching this event happen right before his very eyes. He saw his parents and himselfas a baby. He saw how his father tried to protect his wife and son by facing the beast first. He wanted to do something; just standing there wasn't satisfying enough; but he couldn't. That very thought made him want to scream. Why couldn't they have just run out before the creature had gotten to them? Why did his mother just wait and let it happen? The boy dropped to his knees, the frustration seizing him from all sides. If his mother had just climbed out the window they could have been safe; he could of still had a mother today. Why him? Why did this have to happen to him? He could feel tears filling his eyes once more and the ache growing heavier and heavier. At this thought, he collapsed to the ground  
  


* * *

  
...Someone was shrieking; and with that, the boy got up with a jump. The shrieking subsided for a moment and the boy looked around the area he was in, blackness in the graveyard seeming to get darker and darker. He spotted a house in the distance and the shrieking began once again, obviously coming from the house. The boy hesitated though his curiosity was piqued. He decided to go and find out what was happening. His run to the house was quicker than he had expected and when he got to the door it opened on its own. He heard the shriek coming from the basement and a horrible laughter along with it and then it stopped. He took a quick glance at the house he now stood in which seemed incredibly familiar. He moved forward and passed a room with curtains hanging at the end of it. His curiosity was piqued once more as he made his way across the room to see what lay beyond the curtain. With one swift movement, the curtain was opened and a terrible scream erupted from the painting that hung in front of him. It was an old lady. She screamed and shrieked until he closed the curtain back up with regret he ever stepped foot in that room. Still shaken from that sudden event he realized he had seen that lady before, but didn't know where. All was silent. No shrieking, no cackling. Something wasn't right. He moved out of the room and back into the hallway and made his way to the basement. The door was open so he peered down into the darkness that lay beyond. He took his wand out of his back pocket and whispered "Lumos." The tip of his wand sparked a light, bright enough to light an entire room. He slowly, step by sep, walked down into the basement. He turned his light toward the room that stood before him and could find nothing. Where was the sound coming from? He walked into the room and moved forward into the middle. Nothing was here. How could noise be coming from a space where no one was in it to scream? At that thought, a swift breeze flew by the boy's ear and it startled him. What was that? He turned around and a man stood before him. His red eyes shown brightly from beneath the darkness that lay under his hood. The man hissed and his wand was raised. "Finally," he said  
  


* * *

  
... the boy awoke with a jump in his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead. His breathing was heavy and he placed his hand on his cheek. As he moved his hand upward to feel the heat of his forehead, he came across an area under his eye that was wet. He realized that he was crying. He wiped both eyes and took a deep breathe.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"  
  
He looked over at his friend, who's anxious expression was obvious.  
  
"I - I think so. Yeah, I'm fine Ron." 


End file.
